Tender Passion
by ArchAnime
Summary: After four months of being away from Inuyasha, Kagome has trained her abilities, but still can not get over being without Inuyasha. What happens when they come to see one another again? Fluff and Lemons that's what!
1. Memories And Going Back

**Tender Passion**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Summary: After four months of being away from Inuyasha, Kagome has trained her abilities, but still can not get over being without Inuyasha. What happens when they come to see one another again?**_

_**You can bet your bottom dollar there will be plenty of romance!**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme Violence; Offensive language**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the anime series or manga. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Recollections_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories And Going Back**

* * *

The rain was pouring down heavily and it was obvious that the clouds were full of ominous energy. The environment cried out in torment for a girl who was also crying. This sweet and innocent girl had been hurt.

Her name was Kagome. She fell to her knees in the mud as she chocked on her own sobs and muffled screams of frustration. Her mind was yelling out _'Why!' _Over and over again. She did not understand why he kept hurting her. She loved him so dearly and her heart, being so young, could not take much more of this constant aching. She missed the warm feeling the engulfed her just from being in his presence. Kagome missed the times when he would give only her that rare smile of his and she missed how safe she felt whenever he was near. _'Inuyasha...'_ She bit her lip and held her hand to her chest, trying to hold in the aching in her heart.

It had been four months now and she was still unable to get over the pure truth of it all. Seeing him there that night. He had hurt so many people, he had even turned on her. What had caused that change? His transformation? All she had done was run away. She did not bother to turn back or go to her own time. She had just ran farther and farther in the feudal time. She had ignored demons and ran past them.

After all these months she was still out in the feudal ages. She had been staying in a cave and training herself as hard as she could. It was amazing what she could do with her miko powers at this point, but none of it had even caused the slightest bit of hurt to go away. _'Inuyasha... please... I'm sorry for running.'_ She would never forgive herself.

**Flashback**

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. Depression muffling her words. It had happened again! Inuyasha still refused to just simply ignore Kikyo. Each time she saw them together, her heart could only break more and more. She couldn't help, but to think about how the two had felt for one another before she came along, before Naraku came along. It was true that she had only saw them talking, but that was enough to send her off running._

_Kagome would run for all eternity if that would reliquish the thoughts of them together from her mind, _

_She understood perfectly well that there was nothing going on between Inuyasha and Kikyo any longer, nor was there anything going on between Inuyasha and her. In reality she knew that she had no right to be so upset, but that didn't stop her from feeling the way she did._

_Currently, Kagome felt slightly guilty for running off. Kikyo could have forced, or tricked Inuyasha into going to hell with her. If Kagome had been brave, she would have been able to prevent something like that from happening. She needed to find him now, nearly an hour since she'd seen the two of them. She had to make sure he was still alive and well. She prayed that he was._

_As soon as she could see Kaede's village through the coverage of trees, her heart seemed to explode in fear. Something was terribly wrong and she did not know what. Her instincts were telling her to run and turn around, but curiosity kept her going forward. Maybe this was one of those times when curiosity was not a such a good thing, but Kagome didn't care._

"_Did a demon attack the village!" She inquired as she jolted towards the area. Because of her hasty pace, her lungs seemed to burn. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Kaede!" She called out as she ran out of the woods and into the village._

_Her eyes widened at the site before her. There were burning homes throughout small, deprived village. Her heart raced in concern for her friends, but also for the fact that she did not sense any unfamiliar demons. If it wasn't a demon, than what had caused such a disruption among the area._

"_Inuyasha!" She cried out again, running through the village. Kagome hear the cries of men, women, and children. All of the words seemed incoherant as they were jambled together._

_She hissed as fire scrapped against her, burning her arm. She also shrieked when a burning piece of wood almost came down on her. "Inuyasha!" She yelled once more. Kagome could only continue to wonder why she couldn't see him and why he refused to respond to her calls. Had he really gone to hell?_

_When she heard a woman scream 'demon' in the distance, she decided to follow it as her only lead. Considering Kagome had no bow or arrows with her, she knew this mayn't have been the smartest thing to do, but for now it was all she _could_ do._

_Kagome stopped in her tracks, completely baffled at the scene before her. She began to tremble. There stood Inuyasha, but rather than feeling releif, she only felt further agony. He was not himself. He was a demon. He stood, smirking, holding a poor woman by her throat. Inuyasha was soaked in the blood of innocents, whom he most likely killed, but none of this seemed to bother him._

"_Inuyasha..." Kagome took a couple steps back, only to bump into a fallen body. She gasped and turned around. Her eyes grew larger. She could now see the bodies of all of her friends... Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. They were all there. Were they alive? With a closer examination she knew they were. Had Inuyasha had done this to them?_

"_You..." A voice whispered Kagome's way. It was Inuyasha. Kagome turned back to face him. His red eyes were glowing as they looked her way. "I want you. You're blood." He slowly stalked her way, after dropping the helpless woman._

"_Inuyasha what have you done?" She cried out as tears brimmed her eyes. She took another step back. She was unable to handle the bitter reality of this all. It was to much for her to handle. First Kikyo and now _this_? There was only so much she could take. Kagome felt as though Inuyasha was two thousand miles away from her, even when he was right before her very eyes, walking, coming for her. "Stop!" She called out to him, her insides begging for his half demon self to resurface. 'Please!'_

"_I do not take orders from worthless humans!" Inuyasha jumped forward, causing Kagome to shriek. She protectively held her hands over her head. She felt drops of blood hist her arm and faltered for a moment, before cautiously looking up. Her heart clenched. A bruised and battered Shippo had bitten into Inuyasha's arm. The kit was holding on for dear life, in order to safeguard Kagome._

"_Shippo!" Kagome screamed for the child's mercy. She watched in horror as Inuyasha tossed the little fox demon and continued his way towards her. "Inuyasha, how could you? He was protecting me!"_

"_Exactly. He was protecting my prey." He hissed venomously. Kagome backed up a little more. Prey? As in, he was her predator... No, this was all wrong. Inuyasha was supposed to be the one protecting her from the predator. It was not supposed to be the predator! _'Why did he transform?'_ Everything seemed ruined now. _

_All Kagome could do was exactly what her heart and head told her to do. She needed to get away. She trusted Inuyasha would follow her and leave the others alone. So she ran and sure enough Inuyasha followed. She would lure him as far away as she possibly could._

**End Flashback**

In the rain, Kagome could only wrap her arms around her body. The memories hurt.

After running for about half a mile, Inuyasha had reached her. She knew very well that had could gave gotten to her sooner. He was most likely just playing games with her. He had slashed her, beaten her down.

Kagome was knocked unconscious and had awoken in the woods battered the next day with Inuyasha gone.

'_He had not been able to control himself from hurting his friends... from hurting me.'_ She could still feel the deep, ceaseless pain she had felt then. The bruises were gone, but the scaring memories would never disappear.

Even after all that had happened, she missed him so much. Kagome knew he had not been able to control himself, yet she had stayed away anyway. What got her the most was that none of them had bothered coming and searching for her. She was not to far from the village, just a little out of Inuyasha's smelling range. That was all. If they wanted to find her they could, but they had not searched for her.

Even Inuyasha had not come. She missed them and she missed her family. She missed the modern time and Kaede's village. She just wanted to return and make sure that they were all still alive and well.

Today, she had decided, would be the day she returned to them. She begged that the villagers had worked together to rebuild the village.

After she checked on them, she would go back home, to her own time. She didn't really know if she planned on returning. They did not search for her, so chances were they did not want to see her. _'Do they hate me because I ran?'_ That was the only thing she could conclude. She had ran, because it she was scared, but she had also ran because it was all she could do.

Kagome finally pulled herself up from the mud. She headed over to the far back of the cave and began to gather up her bow and arrows. She had decided to leave all of her other belongings behind. Over the four months that she had spent in the area, she had been able to create a small supply of clothing and foods from a nearby village. Kagome had worked, tending fields and fighting off small demons, to get the money that she needed to feed herself.

Kagome exited the cave, hoping that the belongings that she left behind would be of some use to someone who may become stranded in the cold, or rain.**

* * *

**

After twenty minutes of walking, Kagome began to recognize that area. She was not far from Kaede's village now. Her heart was pounding hard, as she wondered how the others would react to seeing her. She was a little excited, but at the same time nervous. She didn't even know if they were still living in the village. Heck, she didn't know if there ever was a village any longer.

Kagome also feared the encounter she would have with her family. It had almost been half a year since she had gone back to the modern era. They would cry in joy, but scold her for not contacting them. She had no idea how she would explain her long absence to them. She coudn't very well say Inuyasha turned into a demon. They may not allow her to see him farther.

Finally, Kagome could see the village. She exited the shelter of trees and simply stared at the area for what seemed like a millenium. She had helf expected it to be abandoned, but it wasn't. Kaede's village was just the way that it always was. People populated the dirt roads and tended to the fields. Children scurried happily around the area, throwing a ball here, tagging a companion there.

The miko (preistess) inhaled deeply. The rain had quit its falling and cleared, leaving thick, dark clouds overhead, which, like the rain, began to clear. Sunlight shun through the clouds, onto puddles on the ground.

The modern girl walked down the village streets, recieving a few odd look from the people. She just headed straight for Kaede's village. Kagome was afraid now. She was uncertain of what she should say upon entering the hut. Would the others even be there? Were they _alive_? Was Kaede alive?

She hesitated and placed one hand on the bamboo door that covered the entrance. _'Please don't hate me.'_ Were her finally thoughts as she quietly moved the bamboo to the side.

Everyone was... asleep! Considering it was still early, this wasn't really a shock at all. She was so happy to see them all there and comfortable, but more so she was happy to see that they were all alive. That was what mattered most.

A little smile played across Kagome's lips. She could feel tears of joy come to her eyes. It was then that she noticed something was wrong. Someone wasn't there. Inuyasha... _'Oh... no.'_ Her happy expression, changed to a worried one. Had she really expected Inuyasha to be there? No. She supposed she hadn't. Deep down, she knew very well that the villagers would no longer except him. The people of this village would not understand his situation.

A small mumble was heard and Kagome turned to see that Sango was opening her eyes. Another mumble, and another, and another. Everyone began to open their orbs and let in the morning sun. Kagome stopped and waited. The could only stare at her.

* * *

**This is the edited version of the chapter.**

_**I'm ending it here because it's a nice cliffy, especially on the first chapter. It will keep you all reading and waiting for the next chapter. I made this chapter nice and detailed, but not very long.**_

_**Next chapter: Seeing You Again**_


	2. Seeing You Again

**Tender Passion**

_**I actually thought this chapter through before writing it, which is pretty rare for me. I usually just write as I go.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme Violence; Offensive language

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the anime series or manga. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Recollections"_**

* * *

**

**Recap: **A small mumble was heard and Kagome turned to see that Sango was opening her eyes. Another mumble, and another, and another. Everyone began to open their eyes and let in the morning sun. Kagome stopped and waited. They all stared at her. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Seeing You Again**

**

* * *

**

"K... Kagome!" Shippo and the others all sat up immediately. Suddenly Kagome did not feel so brave. Seeing their faces. They all seemed different in some way and they were looking at her in complete and utter shock. She gulped back the lump in her throat. She has missed them, all of them. She could feel her heart just aching to cry out. "Kagome!" Sango and Shippo jumped up and grabbed her in a hug. she was surprised and did not react at first as they cried into her shoulders.

"You're alive..." Miroku said from the side. Kagome did not expect those words. _'As in they thought I was dead...'_ She bit her lip. Now she felt twice as guilty. All this time they had been hurting for her because they thought she was dead. If only she had come back they would not have suffered this pain.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

After Kagome had sat down and explained her story to them they decided it was time to tell her about what had been going on while she was gone.

"We thought you died." Sango informed sadly.

"Ye were gone for so long and when Inuyasha came back..." Kaede trailed off.

"Inuyasha looked like he had already died. He was moping and covered in blood." Shippo continued. "For days when we were getting better Inuyasha was rebuilding homes for the people who's lives he destroyed. The whole time he did this he did not talk or even pay attention to anything besides building. He was always frowning." Shippo took a deep breath. "When I was well enough I tried talking to him and he just ignored me. And... and... when I asked how you were doing..." Shippo hesitated. "He... his face contorted to anger instead of depression and he snapped at me. He yelled that you were dead and he left."

"Once he left he did not come back. We've seen him staring into the well every now and than." Sango finished. "Kagome he thinks he killed you." They all watched as Kagome immediately stood. _'He thinks he... he...' _She covered her mouth with her hand. To think you killed a dear friend would be absolutely horrible. She had to find him and soon. She hoped it was not to late.

Kagome turned and ran to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked quickly.

"I have to find Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. "I'm going to the well!"

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha walked in the darkness of the shade in the forest. Still he could not get over this. He would never. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her face and everytime she was wearing a different expression. Happy, sad, scared, hopeful, encouraging, and so on.

He missed the way she always looked. He missed her warming smell and conforting, trusting voice. What had he done? He recalled flashes of hitting her and wounding her. Everytime he had these memories his head pounded and his heart ripped farther. _'Kagome...'_ He had cried. The first day he thought that she was dead, but after that he had turned basically mute.

Inuyasha had returned to being a hanyou after two days in his demon and as soon as he was back to his normal self he searched for Kagome. When he went to the spot her body was not there. Only a trace of blood. When he returned to the village she wasn't there and when he searched her time she was not there either. So his only assumption was he had been her murderer and he would never forgive himself.

He stopped in front of the well and stared down into it. He came there often to just think and try to smell traces of her scent. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground and growled. _'She... she loved me and I hurt her... I killed her... The person who taught me trust...'_ He grabbed his forehead as more memories of her poured into his mind. _'Kagome... Kagome...'_ That must have been the ten-thousandth time he thought her name within the last four months. He couldn't help it. He just missed her so much. It was unbearable. He wouldn't have minded dying, but he knew Kagome was totally against it and that was all the kept him from seriously dying.

Inuyasha leaned his head down on the well. Her scent was now even gone from this. He wanted to go back to her time and find something, anything that smelt like her, but there would be to many questions from her family. Her family did not know. Inuyasha did not tell them. He couldn't.

It was then when he smelt Kagome full force, but she wasn't coming from in front of him, behind him. He ignored it and let it pass as his mind paying tricks on him.

"Inuyasha..." He heard her voice whisper. He ignored it again and kept his head to the well. "I'm sorry." There was a long moment of silence. Not once had Kagome said that in his mind over the last four months. That was a new one. "Inuyasha! Can you hear me!" Kagome's voice grew louder and Inuyasha's eyes widened. That smell... it was real and that voice... it was Kagome's. She was alive!

Inuyasha turned his head quickly from the well and looked in the direction of the voice. Kagome was standing there. She looked worried and out of breath. She looked fleshy and real. Her body had slightly matured and her hair had grown out more. She was more beautiful than ever.

Inuyasha stared at her, not knowing what to think of this. Where had she come from? How was she alive? Was this real? Or was it just another trick being played on his mind. She was staring at him in the same way he was looking at her.

"K..." His voice was so dry, since it had barely been used over the last four months he could barely get words out. "Kagome..." The girl came closer to him and she seemed very nervous.

"Inuyasha."

**

* * *

**

**_Sorry I know this was short, but I needed to stop it here for a reason. It has nothing to do with me wanting to make a cliff hanger or anything. It's just I had the next chapter planned to start at this point._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**I have YAHOO messenger**_

_**My Yahoo is MyFallenFlower**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I made my Inuyasha site a little better today. I updated the midis and an episode clip.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This fiction may end up being just a long one-shot or something, so you are warned. Also there is a Lemon in the next chapter which will be posted on a link.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next Chapter: Tender Passion**_


	3. Tender Passion

**Tender Passion**

**_There is a LIME going to happen in this chapter. No lemon. Maybe there will be a lemon later on, but for now you'll have to deal with a lime. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating: M for Mature**_

_**Warnings: Sexual Content; Extreme Violence; Offensive language**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the anime series or manga. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Recollections"_

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **"K..." His voice was so dry, since it had barely been used over the last four months he could barely get words out. "Kagome..." The girl came closer to him and she seemed very nervous.

"Inuyasha." **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Tender Passion**

**

* * *

**

"You're... alive..." Inuyasha slowly stood up. What was he supposed to do now? He was confused. At first he wanted to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but Kagome looked like she was the sorry one. He wondered why...

"Inuyasha... I..." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for running! I was such a coward! I... I was just so confused... I knew... I knew..." She opened her eyes and stared at him. "I knew I cared about you and I didn't want to leave, but I guess... I just wanted to be stronger. I didn't want to be the one who always needs protection and can't fend for herself or her friends." She had talked quickly and so she needed to take in another breath of air.

"How did you live?" He found himself asking. His chest seemed to burst with joy. So she was alive! He had not killed the person he cared most about. His plate was clear and he was free to continuing caring for this girl. His life seemed to flip-flop.

"I..." Kagome should have expected that sort of question. "Well I woke up and I was cut, but I wasn't dying. I just had to clean open and get my wounds closed... so I had went to a village not to far from her and gotten medical treatment."

"If you were alright all this time how come you didn't come back?" Inuyasha felt a little hurt by the fact that she had wanted to be away from him for so long, but at the same time he felt like he deserved it, considering his scaring her and all.

"I'm back now." She did not answer his question, but from her answer she obviously did not prepare an answer for that query. So Kagome was not willing to answer it.

"Yeah... you are." An awkward moment passed between the two of them. Neither knew what would be the appropriate thing to say next.

"Inuyasha, she would go back to the village?"

"Kagome... I can't..." Inuyasha looked down. Had she forgotten the whole cause of this problem?

**That Night**

Sitting against opposite parts of the well the two stared up at the sky. Kagome sighed. She felt calm right now. It was a serenity she had not felt in so long. She was sorry that Inuyasha felt even now he could not show his face in that village, but it was true what the villagers would think of it. He had killed some of them and to them he was just a murderer and they would not except that in their small, but peaceful home.

"Don't you still need to go home to your own time."

"I would..." Kagome smiled and looked down. "But I'm sacred."

"Of what?"

"It's been a half of a year since I could see them and it's just... they probably won't have the most pleasant reaction when I come back."

"You know they're probably worried?" Inuyasha turned his head and looked across the well to her back. When did he become so simple to talk to? Kagome did not remember him like this. She figured it was probably because he was still gaining confidence off of his relief that she was alive.

"Yeah, but for now I just want to be here. It's nice just sitting here with you." She looked over the well at him. His blush was hidden in the night's low source of light. "So, if you refuse to go back to the village where do you plan on going?"

"Feh, like it makes a difference. I'm half demon remember? I don't need a home. Trees are fine with me."

"You may not need one, but it's always makes things a little nicer right? What about in the winter? It happens to be coming soon, don't forget. You still need to stay warm." You could already feel a chill in the air, signifying the end of fall and the beginning of winter.

"Whatever. When the time comes I'll deal with it."

"Well where does that leave me?" Kagome asked, digging deeper for answers.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?"

"If I want to stay here and visit with you where would I stay?" She did have a point.

"Go back to the village. Stay at Kaede's." Inuyasha answered. Kagome sighed in irritation. That sort of defeated one of her purposes for wanting to see Inuyasha in the first place. She loved being able to sleep, knowing he was with her, watching over her.

"But I only feel safe with you." She found herself blurting out her thoughts. She blushed and turned away from facing him. _'Stupid! Stupid, Kagome.'_ She hit her forehead.

"Well of course wench. I'm your protector."

"Pro...What?" She turned and looked at him again. This time out was out of her own confusion.

"I protect you, so it's natural to feel safe around me."

"You jerk!" Inuyasha flinched back a little in wonder. What was she calling him a jerk about? What did he do? _'He just had to go and make me feel _more _embarrassed!'_ Kagome bit her lip. "Anyways I'm not going back to the village tonight and I'm definitely not going to the modern times, so where should I go?"

"What kind of answer do you want? How would I know?" He watched Kagome's face suddenly turned to a grin.

"Hey Inuyasha..." She softened her tone to butter him up a little. "How about you let me... just this once..." She held her hands together and battered her eyelashes. "Sleep up in the tree?"

"NO!"

"But..."

"No, way!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "With you in the tree I wouldn't be able to concentrate on making sure you were in the tree and making sure no demons were coming at the same time."

"Please... One time. I've always wanted to try and see what it was like..." She gave him a puppy-dog glance and he growled in irritation. Who could pass up a request like that? Not Inuyasha! Mr. Guilty only had a couple more seconds before he broke. "Please..."

"One time! But that's all and if you fall to bad."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Kagome said gleefully, going around the well and giving him a thank you hug. He blushed again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't get to excited. It ain't no festival."

"I don't expect it to be."

**In The Tree**

Kagome swung her legs on the branch. Boy was it cold up there. She shivered and goose-bumps appeared on her arms. She looked over at Inuyasha who was leaning against the main part of the tree with his arms crossed. Kagome glanced down. Bad idea. Not that she was afraid of heights or anything. In fact she quite enjoyed them. It was just the fear of falling when you slept and having no control of your landing.

"I'll take you down if you want." Inuyasha suggested opening one eye.

"I never said anything about wanting to go down." Kagome retorted. The branch they were on was large and sturdy, with some other branches surrounding it. Inuyasha closed both eyes again and Kagome gave him a look of longing. He looked so warm and comfortable there.

Kagome sheepishly scooted a little closer to him. She was a little afraid of how he would react if she got to close, but she was so yearning to be nearer to him. After such a long separation it was so wonderful to be able to watch him sleep.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha opened both eyes when he realized his and Kagome's legs were currently touching. She blushed.

"Nothing, just wanted to be closer to the center of the tree." She lied.

"For what?"

"It's safer."

"And just how would you know that?"

"Because that's where you are." She replied. Inuyasha blushed and snorted in fake annoyance. "Would you mind... if I..." She blushed. Perhaps this request was going a little to far. "Leaned on you?" Inuyasha blushed fiercely and chocked on his own breath.

"W... why would you want to so that?" He asked her backing into the tree a little more.

"It would just make me feel safer. That's all." Inuyasha took a moment to let his stiffness disappear and sighed.

"If you want." She watched him lean off the tree and removed his red haori top. "Here. It'll keep you warm." He handed it to her and she smiled, taking it and wrapping it around her and leaning against Inuyasha. _'This feels nice...'_ Kagome thought to herself. The smile on her face refused to disappear.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"One more request?"

"What is it now, wench?" He opened her eyes only to see her staring up at him with longing in her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What!" Inuyasha backed into the tree even more out of pure shock and embarrassment. Kagome was never the type to ask that sort of question. What else had changed in her over the last four months. Kagome giggled, hiding the blush on her face. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because... you're great." She leaned up - bravely - and laid a kiss upon his lips. He stiffened and his heart pounded at an irrational pace. What was happening? Why did he feel this overwhelming desire to deepen and continue the kiss? Why did he feel like he was soaring through the sky without a single worry in the world? Could Kagome really make him feel this happy and just with a kiss? Was she really that amazing? Yes. She was.

Inuyasha found he could finally close his eyes and he leaned into her, wanting to deepen the kiss. His clawed hands went to her cheeks and he nipped the bottom of her lip, hoping she would open her mouth and allow the kiss to go farther. To his surprise she did and his tongue entered her mouth. Both of their bodies rushed with a warm feeling and their stomachs were swirling. _'Wow...'_ Was all Kagome could think.

They pulled away from one another for air and looking into one-another's eyes they found it hard not to blush. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

* * *

**_I think that's a really cute ending! I liked it, did you? I'm liking this fan fiction so far and I can tell a lot of you all do too. So thanks for your support._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Updates:**_

**_Like all of my fan fictions I don't know when I'll be able to update this, considering I have to worry about school and everything. Things can get a little complicated in my world._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is NOT the end of this fan fiction! So keep reading...**_


End file.
